Kisses While We Wait
by Aeria
Summary: Kurt and Blaine kind of really want to go all the way now...they want to be naked and do...everything. But sometimes, when everyone else is home and the door has to stay open, you just have to settle for fast kisses and glimpses of skin.


**Title:** Kisses While We Wait

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** They kind of really want to go all the way now...they want to be naked and do...everything. But sometimes, when everyone else is home and the door has to stay open, you just have to settle for fast kisses and glimpses of skin.

**Warnings:** Sex...

**Spoilers:** Season 2

**Wordcount:** What the hell, it's 2000 words

**A/N:** So there I was, bored out of my mind at uni on a Monday because the chemicals I was meant to be working with weren't ready and I was pretty pissed about it and I thought: I'll write a ficlet to relax. Hmmm...inspiration. And then the Chris Colfer Sex Riot 17/07/11 happened and Those Pictures. OhMyGod...Those Pictures. Anyway, this happened because I thought it'd just be a nice little drabble about how much Blaine loved kissing Kurt's stomach and then it just kept writing itself and now it's proper 2000 word smut. Oops. Unbetaed because it's just silly smut and my beta has enough on her plate as it is. Thought I should share rather than let it rot on my computer. So if you find any blaring typos or it's not up to my usual standard...sorry...and tell me...of course. Also...had to write the title and summary and ending unaided...sorry about those as well...*goes back to the sex rioting*

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It takes months of tentative touches and whispered entreaties for Blaine to convince his boyfriend to lay side by side on a bed and make out like that. It takes weeks after that to convince him to do it shirtless. And then two more weeks to shift positions and have one over the other, hips and chests and other things pressing.<p>

Which was all completely fine: they eased into things, they got comfortable each and every step of the way and at some point the dynamic shifted completely; they talked, they decided, and then suddenly they were very, very comfortable. Even—perhaps especially—with the escalation, because suddenly Kurt wanted anything and everything. And the things he started whispering into his boyfriend's ear…Blaine wanted all of it, too.

But they decided that their pants needed to stay on—and whenever possible, their shirts as well—until privacy and time were guaranteed. That deal was made on a Wednesday evening when Carole happened upon them with shirts rucked up, well on their way to being off, and Blaine straddling Kurt's hips, grinding down and swallowing the sounds Kurt made.

Carole had squealed and covered her eyes, backing out of the room with mumbled apologies. Eventually the pair's embarrassment had dissolved into giggles and they'd walked downstairs hand in hand and still blushing crimson and apologized to a similarly-blushing Carole.

And then they'd gone back upstairs and made the deal. Because first times needed to be special, they reasoned, and Burt's 'open door' policy was strictly enforced. That was three weeks ago and they've gotten so very good at keeping one ear focused on the sounds outside the cracked-open door that now they're doing everything _except_ being naked.

Kurt loves the feel of Blaine hard against him, like he really, really _loves_ it. And he's told Blaine, time and again, that he loves it, finding himself with a penchant for murmuring his thoughts aloud and his boyfriend with slightly more than a penchant for hearing them. What had been unfathomable weeks ago, such ridiculous levels of intimacy, is suddenly just so right and normal and being naked seems so easy…except not because Finn walked in on them a week ago as a very convincing reminder as to why they were keeping themselves clothed.

In light of the fact that they are yet to find any way of getting the house to themselves short of skipping school, Blaine occasionally decides the deal is stupid and slides his hands to the waistband of Kurt's pants in more than his usual tease. And every time, Kurt bats his hands away with a giggle and whispers just a little roughly into his ear 'Wait' or 'Patience". Which is all well and good except the day arrives when Kurt slips up and slides both hands into the back of Blaine's pants and grabs his ass and pulls him in _hard_.

They come together exactly thirty seven seconds later and it is the first time they manage it at the same time but certainly not the first time they've let it happen: Kurt's immensely grateful that he's been doing his own laundry since he was thirteen. So is Blaine. Blaine's also rather pleased that he can either stay in his Dalton uniform of change into his casual clothes without raising any eyebrows when he makes his afterschool visits.

And still, they ache to do it naked and splayed and not rushing and praying not to get caught and perhaps that is why he lets Blaine slide down him and push his shirt up and kiss at his skin in ways he really shouldn't.

Because the door's still open, is always open, and Finn or Carole or Burt could walk past and glance in all too easily and it's one thing to be caught making out but another thing entirely to be caught like this.

But Blaine has kissed him hard and hungry and mumbled, "Please, Kurt, I just need…" and trailed his mouth across a collarbone and down over his cotton shirt, shuffling back between Kurt's legs and then pushing the material up a little and looked at him with wide, begging eyes and Kurt's not sure he's ever heard or seen anything hotter. He kind of wishes Blaine would undo his pants and kiss lower, arches to think that and they have _talked_ about blowjobs so, _so_ much but…Kurt's eyes slide to the door, to the hallway he can glimpse beyond and he knows even this is dangerous.

He threads his fingers through Blaine's hair and pulls his mouth closer to his skin, shivering as Blaine licks there, starting a slow, delicate trace across his stomach. And it's hotter than he could have imagined, the first time Blaine kisses him anywhere lower than his neck. It's all acute awareness and spreading, pulsing need. He's hard in his pants and has been from all the making out for a while but now there's no press of Blaine against him there and it's frustrating in a way he's not really used to. It makes him moan quiet and needy and he thinks that makes Blaine smile.

Blaine kisses over and around his navel, letting his teeth scrape for the first time and Kurt moans louder then, much louder than usual, no mouth over his to keep him quiet. When he realizes Blaine has stopped, it's only because he's paused and is staring up from his stomach, grinning wildly and waiting for eye contact before he places his finger over his lips and says, "Shhh," his breath playing across Kurt's stomach and that's feels ridiculously good, too.

Then Blaine slides his mouth back down and rucks the shirt up a little further, his hands moving to frame his movements, settling on the curve of Kurt's waist and gripping just a little to feel the heat and muscle beneath. Kisses again and again leaving wet and flushed skin in his wake and nuzzling lower until he can lick at the jutting bone of Kurt's hip.

"So soft," he whispers and it makes Kurt moan. "Seriously, do you moisturize everywhere?" He hums appreciation while Kurt declines to comment mostly because he's chewing on his bottom lip to stop from moaning again and Blaine knows his moisturizing routine and exactly what it involves.

Blaine's teeth tug at the skin a few inches south and to the left of centre and now Kurt has to actually clamp a hand over his mouth because that felt amazingly good and if Blaine would just give him a little pressure in the right place this would all be over. But Blaine just shifts and bites again, tasting sweat and skin and boy with his tongue as he doesn't let up, sucking hard and marking and waiting until Kurt growls something from behind his hand.

Then Blaine pulls back, nuzzling again and licking in silly long swipes of his tongue because actually, he's decided, Kurt right here tastes amazing. "But I watch you dance, you know."

Without much regard for the point of the statement, Kurt hums further agreement and tries to arch a little and get Blaine's mouth back on him, the hand still wrapped in Blaine's curls trying to push him down.

"And I can see all the strength of you here." A hand comes up from Kurt's side to splay over his abdomen, pressing down and sweeping and oh, yes, that feels good too. "Taut and lean and…"

Kurt just arches again, tugging a little harder and sighing happily as Blaine kisses at his skin again, his fingers flickering through the line of hair below Kurt's bellybutton and making him shiver.

"I can feel that," Blaine whispers through a wet, hungry kiss, one that's tracing the subtle curves of Kurt's abdominal muscles and revelling in the lean, telling power of them. Then Blaine's stretching down and being daring, pressing a hand over the bulge of Kurt's jeans and touching rough and inaccurate but it absolutely doesn't matter because Kurt's been close to coming forever and this is all too new, too much and far, far too good.

Blaine's mouth on his stomach, biting and licking and setting nerves alight and his hand—oh my god, Blaine's _hand_—on his cock, stroking through denim but they have rules against this! Kurt mumbles something incoherent that's meant to be chastising but comes out desperate as Blaine's tongue swirls merciless around his bellybutton and then nips at the skin.

Then he mumbles, "Come on, Kurt," in a breathless tone that just undoes any resolve Kurt might have been able to pull together and Kurt arches beneath him and tightens and stretches and comes hard in his pants. Blaine's hand pressing to him all the way through, his mouth wide and hot, tongue flicking back and forth. When Kurt collapses, Blaine's hand moves away from him but his mouth stays, pressing another kiss and then nuzzling and looking up.

"I could feel that, too," he says all wonderment and that's when Kurt realizes he's reached down to press the heal of his hand into his own jeans and it's barely a second later that Blaine's eyes are squeezing shut, his head falling back and he's groaning Kurt's name through clenched teeth as he rocks his hips hard into his own hand. Kurt gets to watch with dilated pupils and a gaping mouth, his breath still heavy, and then he's reaching up and pulling Blaine down on top of him, kissing him in soft, barely there presses as Blaine's body slips from tight to loose and then settles somewhere in between.

Then, suddenly, the stairs creak and Blaine's rolling off in a well-practiced move, smoothing his shirt down as Kurt lifts his hips so he can get his own down from where's it bunched under his arms. Blaine manages to grab a textbook from the floor and settle back against the pillows before Burt's pushing the door open and glaring at them sternly. Kurt just settles on his side, head up on his elbow and meets his father's stare. He swallows and hopes he doesn't look as dishevelled and hot and _alive_ as he feels.

But Burt just continues to glare before arching an eyebrow and asking, "You kids right?"

Both boys nod simultaneously making Burt glare all the harder, as though the intensity of the look will eventually reveal the truth. Then he seems to shrug it off and turns and walks away, leaving the door completely ajar and the two boys fighting back grins.

They'd fall back into each other and kiss until their jeans become too uncomfortable and whisper sweet, slightly dirty, nothings all the while except the sound of Burt going back down the stairs hasn't reached them and Kurt thinks maybe he's gone to Finn's room down the hall. It's just a little bit too close and the door is now open far too wide.

Still barely containing his grin, Kurt teasingly asks, "Did you want to change out of your school clothes?"

Blaine just rolls his eyes and ignores the sticky discomfort in his pants and leans in for another kiss, eyes staying open and on the door. "I cannot wait to taste all of you," he says against Kurt's lips, making his breath catch. "We really, _really_ need to get everyone out of your house."

Kurt just manages to laugh and push him back, his eyes also fixed on the shadows in the hallway. "We do," he says and in what he considers very fair play, he reaches across and slides his hand under Blaine's shirt, stretching his fingers across Blaine's stomach and scratching lightly through the enticing trail of hair he finds.

And Kurt giggles, even as he's mortified to think his dad might be able to hear them, because Blaine makes a desperate, scratchy moan at the contact and presses up into the touch. And then he giggles harder as he pulls his hand away and Blaine looks him hard in the eye and paints mock-agony across his face, declaring melodramatically, "So soon, Kurt. Or I think I might die." He manages to hold the pained look a beat longer and then collapses into giggles as well.

* * *

><p><em>Random smut...hope you enjoyed it, it was lovely and simple to write and hopefully it wasn't too unbetaed...if that makes sense. As always, reviews are loved like...lots. As is con crit, always. Yay! <em>


End file.
